kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Tempus
The Mysterious Prophet Tempus, later known as Alpha Tempus, is a zealous supporter of Zeke Katano who travels from 2068 to 2018 in order to help him achieve his destiny and become the demon king known as Time Rider King. Later, as he engages in a rivalry with his Bravo counterpart from an alternate future, he manages to steal his alternate self's Rider powers with the help of Heure, and gains the ability to transform into BeyondRider. He is also the main narrator in the series. History to be added Personality Tempus proudly supports Zeke as the identity of Time Rider King, assisting him as much as he can. However, his motivations for doing so are unknown. He will also go in lengths to protect Zeke, as demonstrated when he appeared and attacked Astro Facader. While Cade and Wela are very wary of his presence, it also shows that Tempus is trying to manipulate Zeke into becoming the Rider King, even showing skepticism signs of the boy's intention to change his destiny. Tempus also shows strong distaste towards other people other than his master who proclaim themselves to be kings who abuse their power, such as in the case of Dan Tarko who used the power of Trio Facader to declare war against the world. Tempus has shown that he will do anything to make sure Zeke stays on the path of becoming the Rider King. After believing Zeke has strayed too far from that path, Tempus is more than willing to team up with the Time Breakers in order to get him back onto the said path. He does eventually accept the direction the present is now going, as he occasionally states that a "new history" has begun. It's possible that he doesn't care how things go, just so long as Zeke is still on the path of becoming the Rider King. Tempus is also shown to be paranoid besides concerning Zeke's well-being and keeping him on the path of Time Rider King, but also when it comes to changing the course of history and its future events, as shown when he confronts his future self from a different future where his master is dethroned. He is even appalled at his alternate self's smug and condescending attitude. Tempus also gets agitated easily whenever Zeke purposely questions his identity as either Alpha or Bravo Tempus, since they're easily differentiable. On a funnier note, Tempus is shown to have an obsessive side, especially regarding anything having to do with the Rider King (i.e his birthday). Tempus would go through extreme lengths to make sure Zeke's birthday is extravagant, such making his birthday cake while practicing his speech and even training with a Taiko along with Zeke and Cade, since he misheard that said training will give a blessing to the practitioner. However, this obsessive side is a double-edged sword for him, as he will slump into a depression when he realizes his efforts are for naught. This is shown when Wela ends up berating him, saying his efforts are merely amusing himself as opposed to Zeke, realizing he doesn't understand how to celebrate important events such as these. Whenever Zeke obtains a new Rider Armor (or a new form in general), Woz will say a commemorative speech similar to this: Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Time Rider: (insert name here) Armor!. Tempus' speeches are generally liked by Zeke, even asking for one after his transformation in Time Rider II, which pleased Tempus a lot. However, he can still get annoyed if Tempus delivers a speech during a battle in a tense mood, like what he began doing each time after Trinity's debut. Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Tempus possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. This often comes to the confusion of Zeke Katano, as Tempus tends to appear suddenly and without the apparent use of a Time Runner. *'Superhuman Strength:' Tempus effortlessly blocked a punch from Astro Facader with his bare hand, whilst still being able to talk. *'Energy Attack:' Tempus has been shown to be able to release an energy attack from his hand, which he uses to knock Astro Facader away from Zeke. *'Flight:' Tempus possesses the ability to fly. *'Fabrikinesis:' Tempus can manipulate his scarf through prehensile means as an offensive and defensive weapon. *'Keen Manipulator:' Tempus is able to outsmart Bravo Tempus and take advantage of his Future Note by having him "give" Alpha Tempus the BeyondRider powers. He also used the disadvantage of Omega Revive for at least weakening him further before Cade was going to meet Zeke for a showdown. *'Gaia Library access:' Tempus can somehow access the Gaia Library. *'Knowledge of past Kamen Riders:' Tempus is one of the few people in his timeline to have knowledge of all the past Kamen Riders that come before Zeke. Forms Alpha Tempus uses a variant of the Battle Watches called Future Watches in the BeyonDriver to transform into BeyondRider and access forms based on future Kamen Riders. Unlike Bravo Tempus, the screen on Alpha Tempus' transformation circle is analog as opposed to Bravo Tempus' smartwatch HUD. in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . BeyondRider consists of the following parts: *'Caliber S''' - BeyondRider's helmet. 'S' stands for 'Smart'. **'Clock Blade S' - The clock-hand-like antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, Baryon Hand M predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, Meson Hand H measures spatial information, such as the distance between BeyondRider and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. **'Ow Signal' - The merging point of the two Clack Blade S with the 'Kamen' logo on it. It feeds gathered information to BeyondRider, derives the optimum solution and adjusts BeyondRider's internal systems accordingly. **'Indication Track Eye' - The visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are built into it in a concentric manner. **'Smart Bezel' - The metal frame surrounding the face. A metal Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, increasing durability so much that it is 200 times stronger than steel. It is super lightweight. **'Smart Core' - The 'button' on BeyondRider's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. **'Crusher Band' - The jaw armor. It is formed from Pisumein, an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. *'Tonneau Light Tecter' - BeyondRider's chest armor. Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, making it 200 times stronger than steel while still being lightweight. *'Expansion Band Liner' - The black and green 'strap' that runs down BeyondRider's torso. In addition to its role as a bioenergy enhancing device, it also improves the performance of other system functions by reading Future Watch data. *'Install Shoulders' - The square shoulder armor. By changing Future Watches, the Install Shoulders allow BeyondRider to realize different abilities based on different Kamen Riders. *'Time Attack Arm' - The arms. The Nanotube Muscle covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. *'Extend Arm Girder' - The forearm sections. It is made of Pisumein, and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. It is highly shock absorbent and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage. *'Smooth Hands' - The hands. It is made from Smooth Graphenium, a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. *'Smooth Strike Suit' - BeyondRider's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. It covers the torso from the shoulders to the thighs, and due to being made from Soft Graphenium does not hinder movement. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. *'Time Attack Leg' - The legs. The 'Nanotube Muscle' covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. *'Touch Count Pads' - The kneepads. They are measurement devices that read combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. *'Extend leg Girder' - The shin armor. Due to being made of Pimusein, it exhibits high shock absorbing ability, and is able to disperse pressure at any point. *'Smooth Shoes' - The shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, The katakana for the word is in engraved on the soles. Moreover, BeyondRider's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. This form's finishing attack is Time Explosion: BeyondRider sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. - Futurerings= in katakana. Using a Futurering ability, BeyondRider can harness the powers and abilities of Future Rider Ninjobi via the Ninjobi Future Watch. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. It also allows BeyondRider to turn himself into a shadowy mist that can move through surfaces. Futurering Ninjobi adds the following parts: *'Caliber S/FN''' - The head. 'FN' stands for 'Futurering Ninjobi'. **'Clock Blade S Ninjobi' - The antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, Baryon Hand M, predicts temporal information while the shorthand, Meson Hand H, measures spatial information. In addition, Future Rider Ninjobi's ability to detect and intercept signals in an encrypted or digitized state across multiple frequency channels. **'War Signal Ninjobi' - An information gathering unit located on the forehead behind the Clock Blade S Ninjobi. It analyses information, derives the optimum solution to a problem and feeds it to BeyondRider. Additionally, the abilities of Future Rider Ninjobi is taken into consideration and automatically adjusts Ninjutsu maneuvers. **'Indication Track Eye Ninjobi' - The visor which spells out 'Shinobi'. In addition to granting BeyondRider a 270° viewing angle, it also allows him to view up to 10km away. It is also capable of night vision and can change its perspective mode according to the situation. *'Ninjobi Shuriken' - The giant shuriken on the chest. It can be detached as used as a normal shuriken. *'Ninjobi Shoulder' - The shoulders. Future Rider Ninjobi's abilities are recorded here and allow BeyondRider to utilize Ninjutsu techniques. *'Ninjobi Armor Liner' - The 'strap' that runs down BeyondRider's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Ninjobi Future Watch. It contains most of Future Rider Ninjobi's special equipment, such as optical camouflage equipment and stealth functions. *This form has three finishers: **BeyonDriver finisher: ***'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack': BeyondRider creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using BeyonDespear in Sickle mode. **BeyonDespear finisher: ***'Ichigeki Kaman': BeyondRider delivers a green and purple energy slash with the BeyonDespear in Sickle Mode. **BeyonDriver + BeyonDespear finisher: ***'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman': BeyondRider zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. - Quiz= Futurering Quiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 22.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Futurering Quiz is BeyondRider's Future Rider Quiz-based form accessed using the Quiz Future Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this Futurering ability, BeyondRider can harness the powers and abilities of Future Rider Quiz via the Quiz Future Watch. In this form, answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. However, Futurering Quiz's riddles possess a weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength, as shown in BeyondRider's fight with . The question which is given must also have the absolute answer as it won't give any effect on both user and the opponent. Futurering Quiz adds the following parts: *'Caliber S/FQ''' - The head. 'FQ' stands for 'Futurering Quiz'. **'Question Analyze' - Futurering Quiz's data analysis device. It integrates and analyzes information gathered from various sensors, derive the optimum solution, and adjust the system step. In addition, it contains archives of an insane amount of questions and quizzes asked around the world in the past. **'Count Searcher' - The data collection device of Futurering Quiz. The Red Gauge sensor on the right side constantly monitors the surrounding environment and measures appropriate relative position of the impact point of the shooting attack. While the Blue Gauge sensor on the left side monitors enemies in battle and predicts timing with enemies and timing to attack and avoid. **'Indication Track Eye Quiz' - The visor which spells out 'Quiz'. In addition to granting BeyondRider a 270° viewing angle, the current state of the wag is displayed by switching. Furthermore, the ability of the Future Rider Quiz is added, it has dynamic body vision to catch 180 digit number in 0.1 second, it can capture the difference such as fine morphing and it can be sharpened. *'Quiz Shoulder Circle Side' - The device in the right shoulder armor of Futurering Quiz. The full capabilities of Future Rider Quiz are included and equipped with the'Result Presenter / Circle' that makes judgments for respondents. *'Quiz Shoulder Cross Side' - The device in the left shoulder armor of Futurering Quiz. The full capabilities of Future Rider Quiz are included and equipped with the Result Presenter / Cross that makes judgments for respondents. *'Quiz Armor Liner' - The 'strap' that runs down BeyondRider's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Quiz Future Watch. It contains most of Future Rider Quiz's special equipment, such as an electric shock generator and artificial neuron network. This form has two finishers: *BeyonDriver finisher: **'Quiz Shock Break': *BeyonDespear finisher: **'Fukashigi Magic:': BeyondRider summons giant energy question marks to restrain the enemy and detonates them. - Roboto= Futurering Roboto Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 72.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Futurering Roboto is BeyondRider's Future Rider Roboto-based form accessed using the Roboto Future Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this Futurering ability, BeyondRider can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Roboto via the Roboto Future Watch. In this form, BeyondRider can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes. Futurering Roboto adds the following parts: *'Caliber S/FR''' - The head. 'FR' stands for 'Futurering Roboto'. **'Clock Blade S Roboto' - The two mechanical spanner-like pieces on the forehead. Attached to the War Signal Roboto The left side Baryon Mechanical Hand captures temporal information such as enemy timing while the right side Meson Mechanical Hand captures spatial information such as the relative position of impacts. Furthermore, the abilities of Future Rider Roboto is added, and by releasing nano tools, BeyondRider can mind control nearby humans into Semi Humanoids. **'War Signal Roboto' - The information analyzing unit on the forehead. It receives information from the Clock Blade S Roboto, analyses it and derives optimum solutions to problems. It is made of the extremely durable Cold Metal Tool Steel, allowing the War Signal Roboto to act as additional forehead armor. **'Indication Track Eye Roboto' - The visor which spells out 'Kikai'. It grants BeyondRider a 270° viewing angle. Additionally, due to Future Rider Roboto's abilities, the Indication Track Eye Roboto is made of a heavy toughness lens, securing visibility even in unfavorable conditions and environments. built-in siren and light system is added and has a role of emitting warnings to surroundings with sound and light. *'Roboto Shoulder' - The shoulders. Future Rider Roboto's abilities are recorded here, allowing BeyondRider to deploy various equipment via the Roboto Armor Liner. *'Roboto Armor Liner' - The 'strap' that runs down BeyondRider's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Roboto Future Watch. Each part is reinforced with machinery such as a fuel pressure cylinder pump. Furthermore, most of the equipment used by Future Rider Roboto is built in. *This form has three finishers: **BeyonDriver finisher: ***'Full Metal Break': BeyondRider released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. ****'Parabola antennae': BeyondRider can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. **BeyonDespear finisher: ***'Roboto DeThrust': BeyondRider rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated BeyonDespear. **BeyonDriver + BeyonDespear finisher: ***'Full Metal Break/Roboto DeThrust': BeyondRider captures the enemy using two wrench-like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated BeyonDespear. }} }} - Super= in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''Super Galaxy Explosion'. - Galaxy Solar= BeyondRider Solar Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': BeyondRider Solar Form is a sub-form of BeyondRider Eclipse, accessed by changing the mode of the Galaxy Future Watch to Solar Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''Burning Sun Explosion'. - Galaxy Planet= BeyondRider Planet Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': BeyondRider Planet Form is a sub-form of BeyondRider Eclipse, accessed by changing the mode of the Galaxy Future Watch to Planet Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana. This form's finisher is the '''System Orbit Explosion'. }} }} }} - Time Driver= Time Rider Trinity Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 37.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 86.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 98.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. Time Rider Trinity is Time Rider's fusion form accessed with the Trinity Super Watch, combining his power with that of Omega and BeyondRider, with all three of their bodies being merged as well. As a result, Trinity's power surpasses Time Rider II's in every stat. However, it still loses to Omega Revive Powered's punching power and Omega Revive Speed's running speed. Like Time Rider II, this form can destroy Facader Watches without the need of the corresponding Battle Watch. Trinity also has the power to destroy Facaders who have absorbed the powers of other riders, such as Facader Spade. Once this form has been accessed, Zeke (later Z.J.), Cade, and Alpha Tempus appear in a dark room with a large clock. Whoever the clock's hand points to is able to assume full control of Trinity. The hand moves automatically, but Zeke/Z.J. can move it himself in order to take control at any time. Trinity is able to summon any of the weapons wielded by Time Rider, Time Rider Omega, or BeyondRider. Trinity consists of the following parts: *'Trinity Caliber' - The helmet. **'Trinity Clock Blade' - The clock hands. They serve as a sort of data acquisition system. The pink long Trinity Baryon Hand predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing. Meanwhile, the short golden Trinity Meson Hand measures spatial information, such as the distance between Trinity and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. Because both hands are integrated with the Indication Trinity Eye visor, accumulated data can be transferred, which, in addition to visual information, can greatly reduce errors of a prediction. **'Sona Crest' - An information aggregation unit located within the 'Kamen' symbol on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, adjust the system step of Trinity. **'Indication Trinity Eye' - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are built into the compound eye and display the current state of Trinity. The visor is split into three colors to represent the three Kamen Riders that compose Trinity: Time Rider (magenta; center), Time Rider Omega (yellow; right), and BeyondRider (cyan; left). Each color glows independently when a certain Rider's power is used (For example, the yellow portion of the visor will glow if Omega's power is used). **'Orb Bezel' - The frame that encloses the face part. The frame is made of the special metal alloy Graphenium, which, while flexible, maintains rigidity. The Orb Bezel is linked with the Cerberus Armor Liners to receive a soft impact. *'Breaster Time' - The chest armor emblazoned with Time Rider's face. Time Rider's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Time Rider is inactive of control over his body. *'Shoulder Omega' - the right shoulder armor emblazoned Time Rider Omega's face. Omega's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Omega is inactive of control over Time Rider's body. *'Shoulder Beyond' - the left shoulder armor emblazoned with BeyondRider's face. BeyondRider's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where BeyondRider is inactive of control over Time Rider's body. *'Trinity Time Arm' - The arms. Because they contain three times the amount of "Nanotube Muscle" tubing, the strength of three Kamen Riders can be put behind one punch. Additionally, the "Arrow Integrator" device within the Trinity Time Arms allow Trinity to easily pulverize a Kamen Facader. *'Trinity Hand' - The hands. An inbuilt power energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves the grip during transformation and gives it a mysterious power. In addition, the metal Sona Bite armor that covers the fingertips punches and chops an additional cutting power. *'Cerberus Arm Liner M' - The silver band in the middle representing Zi-O himself that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a soft metal armor made of High Smooth Graphenium connecting from the head to the Time Driver to strengthen the midline protection without obstructing movement. There is an energy path inside, which converts the energy generated by the driver into bioenergy and supplies it to each part. *'Cerberus Arm Liner R' - The red and black band on the right side representing Time Rider Omega. Serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of High Smooth Graphenium, and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the right side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. *'Cerberus Arm Liner S' - The green and black band on the left side representing BeyondRider that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of High Smooth Graphenium, and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the left side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. *'Recon Strike Suit' - The bodysuit. By condensing particles from three bodies into one, it is possible to create a strong body with three times the internal density. In addition, golden armor pieces dubbed the Calligraphy Sona Frame is placed on each part of the body, and it interferes with each other to form a powerful defensive field called Trinity Shielder. *'Trinity Time Leg' - The legs. Because they contain three times the amount of Nanotube Muscle tubing, the strength of three Kamen Riders can be put behind one kick. Additionally, the Arrow Integrator device within the Trinity Time Arms allows Trinity to easily pulverize a Kamen Facader. *'Sona Count Pad' - The kneepads. It is installed at various places in the body, and instantaneously measures the received impact and information of the object, and sends it to the head Sona Crest. *'Cubic Leg Armor' - The shin guards. Within the Graphenium alloy armor, the Cubic Arts device that can combine every kicking technique in existence is installed. In addition, when a special move is initiated, the 'Trinity Shielder' defensive field formed by the golden Calligraphy Sona Frame can be redirected as an attack to increase destructive power. *'Trinity Shoes' - The feet. The speed energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves agility during transformation and increases jumping and running ability. In addition, the Sona Bite armor that covers the toes produces increases kicking power by adding a sharpness factor. This form has three finishers: *'Solo Time Break': *'Duo Time Break Burst': *'Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion': A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Trinity then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. }} Equipment *King's Advent Calendar Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Future Watches - Transformation trinkets *Faizphone X - Communication device. Weapons *BeyonDespear Relationships * Zeke Katano/Time Rider: Alpha Tempus is the zealous believer of Oma Zi-O. As he believed Zeke to be the evil Rider King, Tempus helps Zeke in his journey to becoming a demon king, even giving the Time Driver to show his support. He was surprised to hear that Zeke wanted to be a benevolent ruler but still chose to follow him anyway. He refers to Zeke as '''My lord'. While in return, Zeke is baffled due to Tempus always appearing from nowhere, even when he was on different Timeline without apparent use of the Time Runner. Eventually, Zeke became used to Alpha Tempus’ appearances and even casually greeting him. However, due to Zeke continually acting as he pleases and incidentally, straying from his path as Time Rider King, Alpha Tempus secretly sided with the Time Breakers to "correct" his master. Although, his loyalty remains unnerved. * Cade Hirano/Time Rider Omega: Alpha Tempus and Cade are apparently "old friends", and are still acquainted enough to the point that Tempus will still try to save Cade from Shwartos. However, as time goes on, he begins to doubt Cade being by Zeke's side and tries to get rid of him but fails to do so. Once Bravo Tempus enters the fray, he begins to hesitant to be around Cade and Wela, knowing that they all share the same goal and thus leaves Zeke to his own devices unless his intervention is needed. It isn't until Omega Revive is created that Tempus tries to defeat him but fails to do so not once but twice, even with the second fight having Tempus use the power of BeyondRider. However, Tempus seems to hold some respect for Cade in the end as they all manage to tolerate one another after the Time Facader Incident. It is later revealed that Cade and Wela were once Resistance members under Alpha Tempus, in order to spy on the Rider King and kill him. However, for some reason, Alpha Tempus betrayed them and sided with the Rider King, resulting in the death of many of their comrades in battle. Cade still has not forgiven Alpha Tempus up to this point. * Wela: Tsukuyomi and Alpha Tempus are acquainted with each other, as evidenced by Tsukuyomi knowing his name when he appears in front of her and Sougo. It is later revealed that Tsukuyomi and Geiz were once Resistance members under Alpha Tempus, in order to spy on Oma Zi-O and kill him. However, for some reason, Black Woz betrayed them and sided with Oma Zi-O, resulting in the death of many of their comrades in battle. Tsukuyomi still can't trust Alpha Tempus but remained civil to him. Time Breakers *Shwartos: Though he sees Shwartos and the rest of the Time Breakers as a threat to his future master, Tempus is willing to bargain with him to ensure that Cade doesn't get in their way. After he becomes fed up with Zeke acting against his wishes, Tempus is more willing to ally himself with Shwartos and his gang to get him back to his path as Time Rider King. *Cora: Cora didn't really trust either Alpha or Bravo Tempus, although she's more civil and reserved to the former Tempus. *Uhrith: Uhrith originally shared the same distaste for Alpha Tempus as the rest of the Time Jackers. However, after the appearance of Bravo Tempus (who almost killed Uhrith on one occasion), Uhrith softened slightly to Alpha Tempus' presence. Furthermore, after the events of the Facader Roboto incident (in which Cora and Shwartos showed a willingness to use Uhrith as a puppet in their schemes), and the creation of the Time Facader (a plan which Uhrith sees as just another path to the Rider King timeline), Uhrith begins to show doubt in the plans of the Time Breakers. As such, Uhrith allies himself with Alpha Tempus against Bravo Tempus, allowing Alpha Tempus to steal the powers of BeyondRider. Legend Riders *''to be added'' Other *Bravo Tempus/BeyondRider: His alternate self from a future where the Rider King is defeated. Tempus himself found out that his alternate counterpart is the exact opposite of him, in that this Tempus swore his loyalty to Cade, to whom he referred to as his savior much like how the original Tempus is loyal to Zeke, and by extension, Time Rider King. Alpha Tempus later grew slightly paranoid of Bravo Tempus, as Bravo Tempus steadfastly aims for his future, and usually advises Zeke not to play into Bravo Tempus’ palm. However, upon his apparent teamwork with Uhrith, Alpha Tempus managed to steal Bravo Tempus' powers. Alpha Tempus’ relationship with Bravo Tempus was resolved peacefully shortly before Bravo Tempus faded away. Etymology Behind the Scenes Portrayal Notes *During Tempus's narrations at the start and end of each episode, a repainted version of Chronos' giant ornamental clock can be seen behind him. Woz narration.jpg|Tempus' clock Cronus clock.png|Chronos' clock *Tempus is similar to Ankha in that they were both loyal to a tyrant (Time Rider King and the original Trio Rider) and benefactors to the protagonists (Zeke Katano and Evan Holmes) all while manipulating said protagonists to further their goals and even changed sides to the villains' group - Ankha betrays Evan when he regained his complete form, while Tempus secretly sided with the Time Breakers when he grows tired of Zeke acting against his wishes, though only for a short while until Zeke chooses to continue becoming the Time Rider. *During Alpha Tempus' transformation, the screen of the background giant smartwatch becomes the art style of the King's Advent Calendar. See also *Bravo Tempus - his Omega Revive's timeline counterpart who is also BeyondRider. Category:Time Rider Category:Extra Riders Category:Neo-Riders